1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette tape recorder which has a motive power transmission switching mechanism for performing all the operations of mounting a tape cassette onto a feeder reel shaft and a take-up reel shaft, loading the mounted cassette tape, unloading the cassette tape, and ejecting the tape cassette, by means of a single reversible motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For performing the recording/reproducing operation by a cassette type video tape recorder (hereinafter abbreviated to "VTR"), it is necessary to mount a tape cassette onto a feeder reel shaft and a takeup reel shaft and thence perform loading of the mounted cassette tape to bring it into contact with a rotary head drum.
As to the above operation, conventionally, the operation of loading the cassette tape was performed by a loading motor and the operation of mounting the tape cassette was performed manually. In the case where the tape cassette was manually mounted, however, there was a disadvantage that there often occurred an error that the top side or the front side of the tape cassette was mistaken for the bottom side or the rear side of the same respectively so as to cause cutting off of the cassette tape or tangling of the tape about parts of the VTR. To avoid such a problem, there has been proposed an arrangement in which after a tape cassette has been inserted into a cassette holder the mounting of the tape cassette is automatically performed through the displacement of the cassette holder. The ejecting of the tape cassette is also performed by the displacement of the cassette holder.
In the VTR having such an arrangement as described above in which the operation of mounting/ejecting the tape cassette is performed by the displacement of the cassette holder, however, it is required to provide a reversible motor for the movement of the cassette holder separately from a tape loading motor. Since the VTR has two separate motors, that is a tape loading motor and a motor for the movement of the cassette holder, it is necessary to control the operations of these motors so that the loading is performed in time and thence it is required to provide a control section for performing the foregoing control on the two motors. These disadvantages make the prior art type VTR large in size and high in cost.